Ai Shiteru
by Shigeru Kun
Summary: OneShot[EdxWin] Mi primer Fanfic. Winry sufre al saber que el amor que siente por Ed no es correspondido... pero...¿sera en verdad así?...


**Ai Shiteru…**

**Por: Shigeru-Kun**

---------------------

"No… es imposible… yo simplemente soy… soy su mecánica… su amiga de infancia… alguien que jamás podrá llegar a tocar su corazón… por más que yo lo quiera… el no tiene tiempo ni para mirarme… lo que siento… lo que siento por él… es en vano…"

---Winry Rockbell---

---------------------

Era una mañana cálida en el tranquilo y hermoso pueblo de Rinzembul, y Winry Rockbell, la joven experta mecánica de auto-mails (que lindo sonó eso XD) diseñaba un nuevo prototipo de brazo… Den, su leal perro descansaba a un lado y su abuela, Pinako, preparaba un té verde, bajando las escaleras.

-Baja Winry, tu té ya esta listo.- Dice la abuela Pinako.

A la chica de cabello rubio se le dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en su delicado rostro y baja con cuidado por las viejas escaleras de madera junto a su perro. Al llegar a la cocina se sienta junto a su pequeña abuela que fumaba de su pipa mientras leía un artículo en el periódico.

-Hoy es un hermoso día… ¿no Winry?- Dice Pinako al ver que Winry se encontraba totalmente distraída viendo la nada. La chica se sorprende un momento y vuelve a ver a su abuela con velocidad.

-…Sí, uno muy hermoso…- Dice pensativa.

-¿Qué te sucede Winry? Te veo un poco distraída hoy.-

-No es nada… es que ayer no dormí bien…-

-Oh… pero espero que eso no influya en tu proyecto con el nuevo auto-mail con el que estás trabajando, acuérdate que hoy Ed y Al nos visitaran.-

-¿¡Qué?- Exclama la chica poniéndose de pie y derramando un poco de té sobre la mesa. – ¡Yo pensé que iban a venir en tres días!-

-Así era, pero mandaron una carta ayer diciendo que no tenían mucho tiempo, y era mejor que le cambiáramos a Ed sus auto-mails lo más rápido que se pudiera. Yo deje la carta sobre tu cama ayer, ¿Cómo es que no la viste?-

-Ayer no visite la cama, como te dije no dormí… me quedé trabajando toda la noche en el brazo de Ed…-

-Que boba que eres Winry, termínate ese té y ve a trabajar lo más rápido que puedas en eso.- Le ordena su abuela.

-Sí…- Responde ella en voz baja.

Luego de la pequeña charla, la chica de cabellos dorados toma un pañuelo rojo que estaba en un pequeño estante y se lo amarra con delicadeza a su cabeza sosteniéndole su larga y hermosa cabellera; luego sube a su habitación y de inmediato se pone a trabajar en el nuevo brazo de Ed. Tras 7 horas de trabajo continuó al fin logra terminar la pieza y suelta una suave risa de satisfacción; se suelta el pañuelo y por fin se tira a su cama. Siente algo extraño en su espalda y mete la mano, descubriendo la carta de Ed… ella la contempla sonriendo, la huele y ríe y por fin la besa, luego la apoya en su pecho, cierra sus ojos y empieza a soñar con el amor de su vida… Edward Elric…

Sin darse cuenta, la chica cae en un profundo sueño…

-Winry, despierta.- Dice una dulce voz mientras la sacude con una mano helada.- Winry…-

La chica distingue al instante la voz y finge que sigue dormida.

-Winry, vamos, levántate…- Dice nuevamente el joven, el FullMetal Alchemist.

Al ver que la chica esta en un tan "profundo sueño" dice lleno de un valor casi falso: – Winry… ah bueno… no importa… dormida o despierta… me encanta verte… jaja… es fascinante…-

Winry de un pronto a otro sintió un golpe en su pecho… pero no fue exterior sino interior… su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y sus mejillas rosa, se tornaron un poco más chillonas…

-Jamás pensé que yo… me enamoraría de ti…- Sigue diciendo Ed sonrojado… - Aunque no me estés escuchando por lo menos me quito el peso de encima diciéndote las cosas cara a cara… yo te amo… yo te amo Winry Rockbell, con todo mi corazón… es… talvez uno de los sentimientos más ocultos y sinceros que tengo… pero… es lo que siento... lo que siento por ti.-

Winry sonríe interiormente… y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de alegría al escuchar palabras tan hermosas y de un pronto a otro sucedió lo más grandioso y menos esperado para ella… lentamente siente como el cabello de su amado comienza a tocar su rostro… cada vez más… hasta que sus labios… sus labios fueran besados por los de él… por su gran amor… sintió que su corazón iba a estallar… todos sus sentimientos se enfocaron y sintió algo extraño y divertido en su estomago. Luego, el largo cabello de Ed se quitó… y Winry instintivamente abrió los ojos y vio los de Ed… unos húmedos ojos color oro, hermosos… Ed se sorprendió al ver que ella se despertó de repente pero le sonrió… conforme consigo y con ella.

-Hola Ed…-Dice lentamente la sonrojada chica.

-Hola Win… veo que trabajaste duro en mi auto-mail nuevo.- Dice el alquimista ayudando a la mecánica a sentarse en su cama. – Ha quedado genial.-

-Gracias… me esforcé mucho.- Dice ella bajando la mirada. –y… ¿Dónde esta Al?-

-Abajo, ayudando a la tía Pinako a mover unos muebles.-

-Ya veo… ¿quieres bajar para de una vez ponerte tu nuevo brazo?-

-Ahm… está bien, pero antes quería decirte algo…- Dice poniéndose sonrojado el chico y volteando delicadamente el rostro a un lado. –Yo…- Pero el dedo índice de la chica le tapa la boca inmovilizándolo de golpe, ella lo ve con una mirada tierna y comprensiva, se le acerca cautelosamente… y lo besa…


End file.
